Sans regret
by Raphaelle
Summary: "Pour une personne étrangère, un individu extérieur, ce n'est qu'un soldat qui soigne son camarade blessé, lui faisant du bouche à bouche démêlant ses cheveux d'or virés rubis." Chap. unique


__

Titre : Sans regret

__

Auteur : Raphaëlle

__

Série : Gune, Dame Wingue 

__

Genre : Je serai tentée de dire "Happy End" mais je crois que sauf Ephyse, très peu de personnes ont la même vision que moi de ce mot. Yaoï et shounen aï. Mimi tout plein. Délires fiévreux de Quat-chan

__

Couples : Surprise !

__

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi, je le sais, vous le savez, nous le savons, alors pourquoi m'écorcher les doigts à le taper ? ?

__

Avertissement : J'étais en Allemagne (pays hostile) pour stage linguistique (stage hostile) et en cours d'informatique (particulièrement hostile, surtout en allemand). Le réveil sonnait à 6h30 (J'étais hostile au réveil, croyez-moi). Il y avait une colline entre l'école et la maison de ma corres et le matin, à vélo, dans le froid, parmi les voitures, à 7h15, il fallait aller à l'école (Tout aussi hostile que le reste). Charcuterie à l'ail à tous les repas. (Là, plus hostile que tout)

Mais finalement, je me suis bien marrée, vous allez voir…

Il ferme les yeux. 

Il sourit.

Il est bien.

Il a attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Ce moment où l'autre presserait ses lèvres contre les siennes, où il passerait sa main dans ses cheveux. Pour une personne étrangère, un individu extérieur, ce n'est qu'un soldat qui soigne son camarade blessé, lui faisant du bouche à bouche, démêlant ses cheveux d'or viré rubis. 

Mais lui, il sent bien cette douceur, cette tendresse dans les gestes de celui dont il aurait voulu être plus qu'un ami. Dans sa religion, deux hommes n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer. Mais aujourd'hui…Aujourd'hui, il ne croit plus en rien, sauf en ces légères et chaudes qui parcourent son corps, voulant lui réimprimer la vie.

Il sait que l'autre a déjà une petite amie, ne nouvelle vie qui commencera à la fin de ce combat, le dernier combat…Quelle ironie ! Mourir maintenant…Il sent que l'ultime bastion de Romfeller est tombé. La justice a triomphée dirait WuFei. Mais il ne veut pas penser aux autres, ni à WuFei, ni à Heero, ni même à Trowa…Pourtant, Trowa est son meilleur ami. ? C'est peut-être le problème.

Trowa _n'_est _que_ son meilleur ami.

Il entrouve les yeux, difficilement. L'éclat du soleil dans le ciel d'un azur pur lui blesse les yeux, mais il ne veut pas les fermer. Il pense que, s'il les ferme, il partira. Et il ne veut pas partir sans avoir une dernière fois plongé ses yeux dans les siens, sans lui avoir dit, sans savoir.

" Duo ? 

-Chuuut, Quatre. Oui, c'est moi. Ne parle pas, ne te fatigue pas, les secours arrivent. "

Lui, il sait bien que les secours arriveront trop tard. Les secours arrivent toujours trop tard, sauf dans les films. Mais la douleur qui le saisit quand il tente de hausser les épaules lui montre bien que ce n'est pas un film.

" On a gagné, n'est-ce pas ? " 

Vérifier ses pressentiments, parce que si les pressentiments concernant la victoire 

sont justes, ceux qui visent l'approche de sa mort le sont sûrement autant.

L'Américain essaie de plaisanter.

" Oui, mais vu ton état, on pourrait en douter. "

Il se souvient d'une phrase que disait son père. Une phrase dont il comprend le sens aujourd'hui.

__

On ne gagne pas une guerre, Quatre, on y survit…

Survivra-t-il ? A-t-il gagné ? 

Non, sans doute pas. 

Il a déjà été blessé, très gravement, mais jamais comme aujourd'hui, il n'a sentit cette boue glacée autour de lui, jamais comme aujourd'hui ses membres ont été si raides, jamais comme aujourd'hui ce souffle funeste n'a autant 

caressé sa peau.

" Que s'est-il passé ? "

Entendre sa voix, sa si belle voix. La confondre avec celle des anges.

" Tu t'es jeté devant Deathscythe pour me protéger…A-t-on idée de protéger Shinigami ? "

Sa voix est pleine de doux reproches, un peu attendrie. Pourtant, quelque chose se révolte en Quatre. Duo n'est pas la Mort, Duo est la Vie, une flamme fascinante et chaleureuse. Duo est trop pur, trop parfait. C'est un hasard 

s'il est terroriste. Une sinistre blague du Destin. Le Duo qu'il aime n'a jamais tué.

" Tu n'es pas la Mort, Duo, tu es tout sauf la Mort… "

Il voudrait expliquer que c'est l'Autre qui dort en lui, mais il n'arrive pas à organiser ses pensées pour en faire un exposé clair.

" On s'en fiche pour l'instant ! Ne perds pas tes forces en discutant de choses aussi futiles ! "

Quatre sourit, très doucement.

Et tristement.

Mais Duo ne voit pas, il sait seulement que quand le blond sourit, et il le fait en ce moment, tout va bien. Alors il se sent rassuré. Il se sent rassuré parce que pendant quelques secondes, il a vraiment eu peur. Il a sentit son estomac se tordre, son cœur au bord des lèvres, ses tempes bourdonner. C'était la première fois qu'il avait aussi peur. Mais là, ça va mieux, parce que quand Quatre sourit, c'est le soleil qui renaît. Quand Quatre sourit, tout est parfait.

Le petit cerisier près duquel ils sont a miraculeusement été épargné par la bataille. Il survivra. Il deviendra fort.

Comme eux.

L'Américain serre l'autre garçon contre lui, prenant soin de ne blesser plus qu'il ne l'est, l'être fragile et angélique qui repose au creux de ses bras. Il enfoui son visage au creux de son cou. L'âcre odeur du sang n'a pas su couvrir l'odeur du Quatre. Une odeur de caramel, de chaleur, de paix, de douceur.

Quatre a toujours voulu être libre. Pour cela, il a quitté sa famille, son pays. Il a combattu, parce qu'il voulait que tout le monde puisse être libre comme lui rêvai de l'être.

Mais là, enfermé dans ces bras, cette tendresse, il se rend compte que ce n'était pas tant la liberté qu'il cherchait mais la prison capable de se faire aimer, de le retenir. Il s'en est juste rendu compte trop tard. Il a été libre. Il n'a pas été heureux.

" Duo ? " Sa voix est de plus en plus faible, mais il veut…Que veut-il ?…Savoir.

" Duo, tu m'aimes ? 

-Bien sûr, Quatre. " Il a pris une voix toute douce, comme celle avec laquelle on parle aux enfants.

" Comme (Plus en fait, pense-t-il, mais ce genre de chose, ça ne se dit pas, ça se cache, au fond, c'est _anormal_) Heero, Tro…

-Non ! Le coupe le blond dans un sursaut de force. Pas comme ça, Duo, pas comme ça ! !…Duo, d'amour… " Il l'a dit.

" D'amour ? " 

Le natté n'arrive pas à appréhender la question, pas plus qu'à ordonner ses pensées pour y répondre. Il reste muet. Décidément, il lui en fait faire des choses inhabituelles, Quatre. Il lui fait peur, le laisse sans voix. Il a vraiment été pris au dépourvu par la question.

Et puis la réponse est là, claire et nette dans sa tête. La réponse qu'il doit dire pour vivre heureux avec Hilde, sans regret.

Heureux ? Sans regret ? Vraiment ?

" Duo… "

La voix se fait insistante, suppliante.

Il contemple, l'air égaré, le visage délicat de son ami, ses fins cheveux, blonds comme les blés, ses turquoises brillantes de fièvre. 

Il inspire une grande goulée d'air, comme pour se donner du courage.

Shinigami ne ment jamais. Jamais.

" Non "

Mais Quatre l'a dit, il n'est pas Shinigami.

" Tu es mon frère, mon meilleur ami, je t'aime oui, mais pas comme… "

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Quatre a sûrement compris. Il le voit se crisper. De douleur.

Mais physique ou…mentale ?

Et ils sont où, les secours ? ? ?

Il sait que Quatre ne mourra pas (Un ange peut-il mourir ?), mais qu'il est gravement atteint. Il délire en parlant d'amour. Quand il ira mieux, si il se passe quelque chose aujourd'hui, ils seront gênés l'un face à l'autre. Pourquoi gâcher une amitié ? Pour une vérité ? La vérité doit soulager et celle-là ne lui donnera que des regrets. Il en a eu trop, des regrets, des remords, des mauvais souvenirs. Fini ! Il veut vivre l'esprit en paix, sans regret. Il sent une pluie chaude glisser sur son visage. Comment peut-il pleuvoir dans un ciel sans nuage ?

Quatre ouvre les yeux, le plus grand qu'il peut, essayant de combattre le flou qui lui masque les yeux. Ca fait mal. Il se crispe, mais redresse la tête. Il veut quand même voir la physionomie de Duo, y déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Il sait, pour l'avoir souvent essayé que son empathie ne peut percer l'esprit de son ami. Il doit se contenter de l'observation. Il ne peut pas y croire. Pour une fois, il veut voir de l'hypocrisie. Il regarde le visage de l'Américain. Ce dernier, le regard vide, fixe un point imaginaire dans l'étendue bleue du ciel.

Le blond sourit, rassuré. Il n'a pas vu de mensonge. Il a vu mieux. Il a vu des larmes.

Sa tête retombe au creux des bras du natté.

" Moi aussi, je t'aime, Duo " murmure-t-il, juste assez fort, pour que l'autre l'entende. Même le vent n'est pas assez rapide pour saisir ses mots.

Cette phrase-là n'appartient qu'à ces deux êtres

Alors, lentement, Quatre ferme les yeux. Il lui a dit. Il est aimé. Il peut partir et se laisser entraîner dans la boue froide qui l'entoure depuis tout à l'heure. Des gouttelettes d'eau viennent mourir sur son visage. L'autre pleure.

Mais vit.

C'était le prix à payer.

Il meurt et Duo vit. Si c'était à refaire, il recommencerait. De toute manière, aurait-il pu vivre sans Duo ? Il n'a pas de regret.

Quand les secours, c'est à dire Heero et Trowa (Wu aurait voulu venir, mais blessé, il n'avait pas pu. Notez que "gardé" par Sally, il ne s'était pas trop loin) arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent leurs deux compagnons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Heureux. Réunis. Ils comprirent. Ils ne dirent rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les juger : L'Ange et le Démon qui n'avaient su s'aimer mais n'avaient pas supporter de vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Ils les enterrèrent côte à côte, au pied du frêle cerisier auquel ils étaient adossés. Ils ne diraient l'endroit à personne, pour qu'on les laisse dormir, pour qu'on les oublie. Le soleil brillait de mille feux dans l'azur infini. Un jour magnifique.

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent, au coeur une lourde peine et les mains pleines de terre.

Mais sans regret.

mercredi 9 avril 2003

N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le pitit bouton "go" avant de partir. Mâci^^


End file.
